Destorying Yugi's house is fun!
by Lifeless Child
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome visits the dentist and met Yugi and Yami. They ended up staying at Yugi's house for a few days and left the two ancient figures alone with modern tools. DUN DUN DUN!
1. How we met

Summery: Inu-yasha visits the dentist and cause trouble. Along the way, he meets Yugi and they ended up destroying their house!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Chapter 1- How I met you

-Begins at the feudal era-

Kagome: Great, came back from school, got homework that I might not want to do. I'll just make up another disease, damn, after all that disease, I would of died…

Inu-yasha: About time you got here...

Kagome: Here, this might cheer you up… [Look through backpack] Hmm… Where did it go? Sorry, I can't find ramen or chips, but I have a lollipop. [Hand lollipop]

Inu-yasha: Hmmm…. [Reach out hand but not taking candy]

Kagome: There is no poison!

Inu-yasha: I know! [Grab candy]

Kagome: It's sweet, you seen Shippo eating it.

Shippo: [Asleep] [Sniff, sniff] CANDY!!!! [Jump on Inu-yasha's head] MINE!

Inu-yasha: [Grab Shippo's tail] Back off…

Kagome: Here Shippo, chocolate.

Shippo: Thanks Kagome! [Still sitting on Inu-yasha's here]

Inu-yasha: [Grab Shippo and unwrap candy wrapper] [Stuff in mouth] (THE CANDY NOT SHIPPO!!!) OW! My teeth!

Kagome: Huh? …Your teeth? Let me see… [Take flashlight out of backpack]

Inu-yasha: [Open mouth]

Kagome: You have a deep cavity… Did you use the toothbrush I gave you long time ago?

Inu-yasha: no… IT'S EVIL! IT'S GOT SHARP TEETH! I AIN'T GONNA PUT THAT IN MY MOUTH!

Kagome: That's the bristle…

Inu-yasha: oh.

Kagome: How did you deal with toothache in this era?

Inu-yasha: We punch each other's faces…

-Flashback at toddler age-

Inu-yasha: My tooth hurts!

Sesshoumaru: I'll help you! [Pick up boulder]

Inu-yasha: Ahhh! [Run away]

-End flashback-

Inu-yasha: Boy those bruises didn't disappear for two months…

Kagome: You're going to the dentist; it won't hurt as getting a boulder…

Inu-yasha: DENTIST??? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! [Still no clue what a dentist is]

Kagome: Do you rather be sick and die of pain than having your tooth out? Speaking of tooth out… How your brother did have that tooth out?

Inu-yasha: I rather not talk about it…

-Flashback-

Sesshoumaru: I'm here to HELP! [Grin evilly holding boulder over head]

Inu-yasha: [Hiding under A LOT OF FLOWERS] 'No… Oh no! I have to sneeze!' Ah-Ahhh-AH-CHOO!

Sesshoumaru: Got cha'! [Throw boulder]

-End flashback-

Inu-yasha: [Shudder]

Kagome: Let's go today

Inu-yasha: Today???

Sango: She's right Inu-yasha; a toothache is hard to deal with… I learned mine the hard way…

-Flashback-

Kagome: Enough FLASHBACKS!

-End flashback-

Miroku: I remem-

Kagome: Let's go… [Dragging Inu-yasha]

Inu-yasha: I can walk by myself thank you… [Get up]

-At the 21st century-

-Waiting room-

Inu-yasha: (Wearing leather pants with black sleeveless shirt with blue jacket, I must say, like Yami from YU-Gi-Oh!) I look like a dork…

Yami: I don't want to go!!!!! Ahhh!!! [Dragged by grandpa]

Grandpa: I would like to make an appointment for Yami Mouto and Yugi Mouto…

Yugi: [Screaming as well]

Inu-yasha: Yeesh… Bunch of babies…

Bakura: HahahahahahahAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! The pharaoh scared of the dentist!

Yami: [Death glare]

Bakura: [Death glare]

Yami: [Death glare]

Bakura: [Death glare]

Yami: [Death glare]

Bakura: [Death glare]

Yami: [Death glare]

Bakura: [Death glare]

Nurse: Bakura, you are next…

Bakura: Ahhhh!!!!

Ryou: Let's go… [Dragging the tomb-robber]

Yami: [Looking at Inu-yasha] Sheesh… 'Hmm… That guy with the long silver hair is wearing the exact duplicate as my clothes….'

Kagome: I think we are next…

Nurse: uhhh, Inu-yoshie?

Inu-yasha: Dumb humans, can't pronounce my name…

Kagome: That dumb human got a PH D!

Inu-yasha: huh…? [Turn to the nurse]

Nurse: Right this way Mr. uhhh…. Inu-Yuppie….

Inu-yasha: Hmph…

-A few minutes later-

-The room of Inu-yasha was in-

Inu-yasha: WHAT'S THAT???? GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!!!!! I'M NOT HAVING NEEDLES INSIDE MY MOUTH AHHHH!

Doctor: YES YOU ARE! [Stabbing needles everywhere]

Inu-yasha: DIE! [Hold up sword]

Doctor: [Hold gun]

-Outside in the waiting room-

Kagome: [Blushing and hiding face behind magazine]

Voice: Hi Kagome.

Kagome: Oh, Hi Yugi, Yami…

Yami: Hello… [Sitting down being hopeless with both hands on face]

Yugi: Is this seat taken?

Kagome: No…

Yami: I'm doom… [Hand still on face] I'LL KILL THE DENTIST!!!

Kagome: [Peeking and pretending to read magazine]

Yugi: Yami, don't do that…

Yami: I'm a pharaoh; I do not need to take this!

-Inside the room where Inu-yasha is in-

Doctor: Here is some happy gas…

Inu-yasha: WHAT THE?

Doctor: [Putting mask on Inu-yasha]

Inu-yasha: [Sigh with pleasure] ROW ROW ROW YOUR BOAT! GENTLY DOWN THE STREAM!

Doctor: I think he's high…

Inu-yasha: [London bridge] SESSHOUMARU'S CASTLE'S FALLING DOWN! FALLING DOWN! FALLING DOWN! SESSHOUMARU'S CASLE'S FALLING!

Doctor: Let's start now shall we?

Inu-yasha: [Mary has a little lamb] NARAKU HAS NO HEAD NO MORE! HEAD NO MORE! HEAD NO MORE!

-Outside-

Yami and Yugi: [Grabbing on the door]

Nurse: [Grabbing on yami's leg, so is Yugi's leg]

Doctor: [Also grabbing on 4 legs] ARG! Tough business today!

-End of the day-

-Everyone holding their mouth-

Yami, Yugi, Inu-yasha: OWWWWWWW…. [Drooling a little]

Grandpa: Well, this was a tough day…

Yugi: I 'gate 'nagh 'nespiss… (I hate the dentist)

Yami: 'peah… (Yeah)

Kagome: That wasn't too bad was it?

Inu-yasha: If sou deren't fere, I'b silk fat ny! FRASIT! SIDE WASH SHY NOO! (If you weren't there, I'll kill that guy! Dammit, I was high too!)

Kagome: He actually threatens you with happy gas??

Inu-yasha: YAH!

Yugi: Sou noo? (You too?)

Yami: I nanna doo (I wanna sue)

Grandpa: You'll poop at home!

Yami: Ngo! Not dat! (No! Not that!)

Inu-yasha: Ugghh, nack soo, mar is nohing cut nolid good… (Uggh, back home, there's nothing but solid food…)

Kagome: Yugi, what about our project for the winter break?

Yugi: You san numb pat four house mogohay… (You can stay at our house Kagome.)

Kagome: Oh, thanks.

Yugi: [Spit out cotton] ok, is that ok grandpa?

Grandpa: I don't mind if Yugi doesn't mind…

Kagome: Thanks… Say thank you Inu-yasha

Inu-yasha: I sever nask imp… (I never asked him)

Kagome: Sit boy!

Inu-yasha: Eat dirt Errggg…

Yugi and Yami: back up a little

------------------

REVIEW!!!!!!!


	2. Fighting the computer

I DON'T OWN IY AND YGO

Chapter 2- The computer

-At Yugi's house-

Inu-yasha: [Taking out cotton out of mouth] Geez that cotton tasted bad...

Yugi: Who's your friend anyway?

Kagome: Oh! Sorry for that, he's Inu-yasha. He is a half-demon about 3-500 years old... I think... it's shorter than Yami but something like that...

Yami: You are ancient? Amazing... How do you know he is a demon?

Inu-yasha: HALF demon... [Take off bandana] [Ears twitch]

Yami: OH...

Inu-yasha: Hmm... Got any food?

Kagome: Don't be rude! We are guest!

Yugi: Yeah, over there. [Point kitchen]

Inu-yasha: OoOoO

Yugi: It's ok... [Whisper: Yami is like that too...]

Yami: [Running to the kitchen]

Inu-yasha: Hey, what are you doing?

Yami: Finding sugar... you?

Inu-yasha: Finding Ramen...

Yami: Over there...

Inu-yasha: Hey, isn't sugar bad for your teeth? [Making ramen]

Yami: Do you care about that?

Inu-yasha: chhhh No...

Yami: Exactly... [Munching on sugar] [Gets hyper] YOU SHOULD TRY SOME! THIS SHIT IS THE GOOD SHIT!

Inu-yasha: really? 'I like that guy... Knows how to party...' [Take sugar on the ground that was from Yami] YEAH! [Gets hyper and starts bouncing off the walls literally.]

Kagome: Inu-yasha!!! Sit!

Inu-yasha: Oof!

Yugi: YAMI! You found the sugar again???

Yami: opps....

-Tomorrow morning-

Inu-yasha: [Walking around]

Yami: 'What's he doing?' WHAT ARE YOU DOING MUTT?

Inu-yasha: What? WHO YOU CALLING A MUTT? [Run to Yami]

Yami: What were you doing?

Inu-yasha: Finding the T.V... Hey a T.V...

Yami: That's Yugi's room; you should really have some resp- YEAH! T.V!

Inu-yasha: Hey, where's Yugi anyway?

Yami: Out with friends...

Inu-yasha: This early?

Yami: yeah, how do you turn this thing on?

Inu-yasha: [poking at the computer] [accidentally pressed on and kicked the hard drive] Hey, it's on... Booo... Nothing good is on...

Yami: I see Yugi use this thing called a "Mouse" and used to click things on this screen... [accidentally click on Internet Explorer]

Inu-yasha: Do you know how to type english?

Yami: [Cracks fingers] I know a little...

Inu-yasha: Show off...

Yami: Shut up...

Inu-yasha: Let me try these buttons, [randomly clicking the following letters on homepage]. Let's try typing my name...

Yami: OK! I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A... Enter, and let's see... Let's try this blue thing...

[Clicked on Inuyasha site Fan Art site]

Inu-yasha: hey that's me, that's kagome, that's Miroku, that's Sango, that's me again... That's me beating up Sesshoumaru... HA I'M SO COOL! [Posing] [Start saying a speech that he is so strong] That's ME!

Yami: Kissing a guy?

Inu-yasha: Huh? [Looking at the computer] KISSING SESSHOUMARU?????????????? I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!!!! AHHH!!!! IT'S A LIE! NOTHING BUT LIES! [Sit in fetal position]

Yami: Relax, if it isn't real, then it isn't real, let's check out my name with yugi's.

[Click on Yu-Gi-Oh behind the scenes] hmm... ...That's me... ...Joey... ...Me... ...Mai... ...Tea... ...Me again... ...Me again... ...ME AGAIN???? HOW THEY GET THESE THINGS???

Inu-yasha: You kissed someone too you know...

Yami: [Look at screen] Me kissing Pegasus??? THESE SICK PEOPLE!!!! [Goes crazy]

Yami and Inu-yasha: EVIL!!!![Destroy the computer] Uh-oh... [leave room]

A few hours later...

Yugi: Yami! I'm back! [Walk to room] [Look at computer with spray paint marked: Yami didn't so this, it automatically exploded.] YAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!

[][][]][][]

REVIEW!!! sorry it isn't funny... I was bored... So I typed it...


	3. The DVD Player

I DON'T OWN INU-YASHA AND YGO!

Chapter 3- The VCD

Inu-yasha: Feh, so what... We messed the computer up; it's not the end of the world...

Yami: You are lucky I didn't tell on you...

Inu-yasha: It isn't that bad...

Yami: I HAVE NO MORE SUGAR IN ME!!!! NOTHING! NADA! [Starts rambling on saying 'nothing' in different languages]

Inu-yasha: I don't speak dog....

Yami: Never mind, I can't watch TV series no more... But I can still watch DVD's, VCD's Yeah! Let's watch "The Ring"!

-Watching the Ring-

Screen: [showing picture of a killed lady]

Inu-yasha: To tell you the truth, that girl reminds me of Kagome...

Yami: Hahaha...

-Later on the movie-

Screen: [Girl crawling out slowly] [kill women]

Yami: Dang, that girl got magic...

Inu-yasha: Hey, do you have 3-d?

Yami: No

Inu-yasha: DUDE THAT GIRL REALLY IS CRAWLING OUT! [Pointing at the girl crawling out]

Yami: Oh fuck!!!! [Grab Ax and starts destroying the DVD player] Whoops, we do have 3-D...

Yugi: I'm home!!!

Inu-yasha: your fault! [Run to his room]

Yami: Gotta go! [Run to Inu-yasha's room and hide under the bed]

Inu-yasha: [In the closet] 'I hope Kagome doesn't find out, if she does, it'll embarrass her and she might not like me anymore...'

Yugi: (Outside) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIII!!!

Aglfhsdfndskfhnsdghnsikdfgdsghnsodfn

[REVIEW!!!]


	4. The Sugar Causes Drugs

I don't own YGO and IY

Chapter 4- The sugar causes drugs

Yami: [Looking for sugar] it's got to be here.... [Knocking down food]

Inu-yasha: Hey, what are you doing?

Yami: Sugar, sugar....

Inu-yasha: Hey um.... ...About the DVD player... Looks like you can't watch T.V anymore huh?

Yami: Looks like it.... [Still looking for sugar]

Inu-yasha: Hey, if we can't watch TV, let's find some other stuff related to the T.V.

Yami: Well, there is a radio...

Inu-yasha: What's that?

Yam: I'm not sure, Yugi told me about it... But I'm not sure how to work it...

Inu-yasha: I'm just gonna wing it.

Yami: [found sugar] I FOUND IT!!!! [Stuff it in mouth]

Inu-yasha: Boy, you're hyper...

Yami: [Stuffing anything with sugar in mouth and bouncing of the walls and singing and dancing] what do you mean?

Inu-yasha: Forget about it, what's this? [Turn on radio]

Radio: BANG, BANG, BANG!!!!!!!

Inu-yasha: [Draw tetsusiga]

Yami: Relax, it's not real...

Inu-yasha: [Turn around and see Yami jumping on the walls] ME? RELAX? YOU SHOULD GET DOWN FROM THE WALLS!!! Hey, that looks like fun... [Start jumping with Yami]

Inu-yasha: Hey, I broke that thing in a box over there.

Yami: The vase? I don't know... I think it's rare; it has Egyptian marks on it.

Inu-yasha: Who cares! [Break everything in the house]

Yami: Cool! [Break more]

Inu-yasha: This sword thingy looks like crap... NO match to my tetsusiga! [Break it]

Yami: Hey! We're out of sugar!

Inu-yasha: I got some more! [Tear down the house to find sugar]

Yami: Maybe it's in Kagome's room.

Inu-yasha: She's inside though... O WELL! [Barge in the door]

Kagome: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! [Calms down]

Inu-yasha: Geez, it's just me...

Kagome: [patting chest] Have some respect! Is that sugar in your mouth?

Inu-yasha: no?

Yami: Yeah it is! [Opens Inu-yasha's mouth] See! See!

Inu-yasha: Idiot! [Whack Yami's head]

Yami: Do it again! [Faint]

Inu-yasha: This white stuff taste good. Hey sugar!

Kagome: No! That's grandpa's room!

Inu-yasha: Ughhh... This isn't sweet...

Kagome: Oh my god, its drugs... Let's say we never touched/saw it.

Yami: [Wake up] Inu-yasha, let's find more sugar! Hey, this stuff!

Inu-yasha: It doesn't taste like sugar but it taste good. [Get hyper]

Yami: It still tastes good! [Take the whole bag] [Faint]

Inu-yasha: Give me some! [Fall on the ground and faint]

-4 hours later-

Kagome and Yugi: Inu-yasha!!! Yami!!!! Wake up! [Call 911 or what-the-phone-number-to-contact-cops is in Japan]

-In the hospital-

Doctor: Ok, they just took an overdose of drugs, they are ok.

Kagome: Thank you doctor

Inu-yasha: [Wakes up] I NEED MORE SUGAR!!!

Yami: [Wakes up] What he said!!!!!!!! [Fall asleep]

-2 hours later-

Grandpa: YAMI! Inu-yasha!!!! [Faint of hospital bills]

REVIEW!!!!


	5. The Stove

I DON'T OWN IY AND YGO

Chapter 5-The Stove

Yugi: "Inu-yasha, Yami, want to come with us to the movies?"

Kagome: "I don't know about that.... Last time we went, it didn't go that well..."

-Flashback-

Kagome: "It's starting..."

Inu-yasha: "Yeah, yeah..."

Screen: Girl walking around the house with a flashlight

Inu-yasha: .....

Screen: A girl opening the door

Inu-yasha: "RUN BITCH HE'S GONNA **KILL **YOU!"

Kagome: "Sit!"

Inu-yasha: "Ow!" Break the chairs around him and the people around him are hurt

Kagome: "Sorry!"

Inu-yasha: "That screen is evil! I'm gonna kill you!!!!" draws tetsuseiga

Kagome: "No!"

Inu-yasha: "YAhhh!"

Everybody: "AHHHHHHH!!!!!"

-End Flashback-

Inu-yasha: "Hey! That only happened once!"

Yugi: "Actually, Yami did the same too so let's go Kagome...."

Yami: "Phhttt... So?"

Yugi: "Inu-yasha, can you do the laundry?"

Inu-yasha: "Huh?"

Yami: "I know how, I'll do it..."

Kagome: "Thanks, let's go"

[Later]

Yami: "I got the laundry"

Inu-yasha: "No, that's dirty clothes..."

Yami: "Yeah, laundry"

Inu-yasha: "Good for you..."

Yami: "Uh... Yeah... So where's the dryer?"

Inu-yasha: "Huh?"

Yami: "Never mind..."

Inu-yasha: "Is it this thing?" [Point at stove]

Yami: "I think so..." [Toss clothes in] "Now I need white stuff that smells funny."

Inu-yasha: [Eating sugar] "Oh, here..." [Grab cup and pour sugar in.] "Here is the white stuff."

Yami: [Not paying attention] "Thanks..." [Grab cup and toss it in stove]

Inu-yasha: "Where's the water?"

Yami: "It'll come out..."

Inu-yasha: "Now what?"

Yami: "We turn the knob thingy..." [Turn know to 480] "I'm so smart..."

Inu-yasha: "I could of done that..."

Yami: "Let's watch TV!"

Inu-yasha: "Okay!"

-2 hours later-

Yami: "Do you smell smoke?"

Inu-yasha: "Yeah..."

Yami: "Can you check it?"

Inu-yasha: "Fine..." [Leave living room]

Yami: "Well?"

Inu-yasha: "Hey, fire! AHHHH!!!"

Yami: "What????" [Run to living room and found the stove on fire]

Inu-yasha: "Way to go smarty pants..."

Yami: "GAHHHH!!!" [Jacket gets on fire]

Inu-yasha: "Quick! Follow me!"

Yami: "WHY?"

Inu-yasha: "It's for putting out the fire"

Yami: "Oh"

Inu-yasha: "Quick Kagome told me to stop, look and listen!"

Yami: [does as instructed] "It isn't working!"

Inu-yasha: "Wait, that was for walking across the street...Was it stop drop and listen?"

Yami: "Stop drop and roll!" [Does as instructed]

Inu-yasha: "There we go!" [Splash gasoline he found next to the stove]

Yami: "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Inu-yasha: "Whoops..."

Yami: [Run to the bathroom and turn on shower] [Walk back wet and turned into Mr. Crispy]

Inu-yasha: "Whoa..."

Yami: [Muttering and turn around] "Hmm... I think we burnt the stove..."

Inu-yasha: "YOU THINK?"

Yami: "Yup"

Inu-yasha: "Hey, do you think I'll be involved with this?"

Yami: "Yes"

Yugi: "I'm Home!!!"

Yami: "Let's leave!"

Inu-yasha: "Yep!"

Kagome: "I hope they are ok"

Yugi: "I think s- YAMI!"

Yami: [In the closet] "Is it me or is Yugi calling me?"

Inu-yasha: "SHUT UP!"

Yami: "HOW CAN I? YOUR HAND IS ON MY BUTT!"

Inu-yasha: "Whoops"

REVIEW!!!


	6. PARTY AT YUGI'S HOUSE!

I don't own YGO or IY

Chapter 6- PARTY AT YUGI'S HOUSE!!!

Grandpa: YAMI! INU-YASHA! IF YOU'RE GOING TO STAY AT THIS HOUSE, YOU'LL HAVE TO LEARN TO NOT BLOW THINGS UP!

Yami: I got it.

Inu-yasha: yeah yeah, you remind me of that old hag...

Kagome: SIT!

Inu-yasha: OOOOF

Yugi: Okay Kagome, let's go to the library to do our research.

Grandpa: I'll be on a trip today, so BE GOOD

Yami: Kay!

Grandpa: [Left]

Inu-yasha: LET'S THROW A PARTY!

Yami: YEAH! [Run to the kitchen and throw all sorts of sugar-filled junk food from god-knows-where.

Inu-yasha: LET'S CALL OUR FRIENDS!

Yami: OKAY! [Call only the one who knows how to party]

-3 seconds later-

Marik: I'M HERE! [Run around the room eating]

Joey: GIVE ME THE FOOD!

Bakura: BEER! [Grab the booze]

Sesshoumaru: LET'S PARTY!

Joey: CHUG CHUG CHUG!!!

Sesshoumaru: [Drinking the keg] THIS IS THE GOOD SHIT!

Marik: LOOK! THEY HAVE THE TV! [Throw TV out the window] NO MORE!

Joey: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inu-yasha: PAR-TAY! [Starts to chug on the booze Bakura was drinking before he passed out] AWW! NO MORE!

Everybody: [Silent]

-A few minutes later-

Everyone except Inu-yasha: CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!!!!

Inu-yasha: [Chugging water from the fish tank]

Everyone: YEAHHH!!!!

Yami: I GOT PIXY STIX!!!

Sesshoumaru: GIVE ME! [Eat 50 pound of sugar]

Everyone except Sesshoumaru: 0.o

Yami: LET'S SACRIFICE SOMETHING!

Bakura: LET'S SACRIFICE YAMI!

Sesshoumaru: [Jumps out the window and starts dancing because of the sugar] HI LADY! SEE THE WRATH OF MY POWERS! [starts killing the old lady]

Old lady: RAPE!

Sesshoumaru: o.0 Me? rape you?

Old Lady: I knew I was too pretty to be on the streets!

Yamis and Inu-yasha: 911? Yeah...

Police: DOWN! [Shoots tranquilizer]

Sesshoumaru: Good night mommy... [Falls asleep]

Police: Take him to jail...

Bakura: Never mind him, let's kill the baka pharaoh!

Yami: HE SPEAKS BAD THINGS ABOUT TO THE PHARAOH! SACRIFICE TO RA, set, obelisk, anibus, [blah blah]!

Inu-yasha: Who are they?

Yamis: [Looking at Inu-yasha with a surprised face] HE SPEAKS TREASON! SACRIFICE!

-outside-

Yugi: I hope they didn't blow up the house...

Kagome: Looks normal...

Yugi: ISN'T THAT INU-YASHA TIED TO THE FRIDGE?????

Kagome: IT IS!!!

Inu-yasha: [boo hoo boo hoo]

Yugi: [Run upstairs and see Yamis]

Marik: [Chanting]

Yami: [Putting on candles and lit them]

Bakura: [Carving symbols of god on Inu-yasha's chest]

Yugi: NO! [Run to Inu-yasha but trips and shove him out the window]

Inu-yasha: I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!! [Fall out the window]

Tea: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! [Dies from compact with the fridge]

Inu-yasha: I'M ALIVE! [Unties him]

Yugi: Tea's dead...

Kagome: Um... Inu-yasha? Let's go home... [Run back home]

Inu-yasha: [Follows]

Yugi: [Glaring daggers at the Yamis]

Marik and Bakura: We did a good thing! TEA'S DEAD!

Yami: We should be rewarded...

-Feudal era-

Inu-yasha: I feel like I forgot something...

Kagome: Really?

-At jail-

Sesshoumaru: GIVE ME PIXY STIX! [Holding a gun]

Guard: WAHHHH!!! MONSTER!!!!

Sesshoumaru: DEMON DUMBASS!

-Feudal Era-

Kagome: It's probably nothing...

Poor Tea, she's dead, review! Oh yeah, I made this an Inu-yasha Fic because we started out with him.


End file.
